


Охота для чайников

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosФандом: SupernaturalПерсонажи: Джерри(1х04), Криди (3х03), очень размытое упоминание других.Жанр: джен.





	Охота для чайников

Он никогда бы не поверил, что в этом мире есть кто-то более неуклюжий, если бы не увидел сам. Лысый клерк в клетчатой рубашке затмил все его достижения. Какой идиот подходит к оборотню с пучком травы? Какой придурок вообще по собственной воле подходит к оборотню?! И что это вообще за чушь про траву?

\- Ты что, хотел ему за ухом почесать? - бросает он и всаживает в зверя шесть пуль. Можно было бы обойтись и одной, но он действительно далеко не лучший охотник.

\- Ты как, жить будешь?

\- Буду. Но плохо..., - мямлит лысый клерк и дрожащими руками пытается застегнуть сумку. Молнию заедает и Криди может вдоволь полюбоваться набором «Охота для чайников» - пучки все той же травы, плохо заточенная деревяшка, какие-то книги в суперобложках и пачка бумажек.

"Господи, ну что за идиот?" - почти с умилением думает он.

***

Джерри оказывается безумным занудой, из тех, что не пьют, едят красного мяса, раз в полгода ходят к стоматологу и наглаживают стрелки на брюках. Он вытирает носовым платком столешницу до того, как официантка ставит перед ними пустые чашки. Она идет за кофейником, а Криди практически ждет, что лысый протрет и чашку.  
  


Тот меланхолично достает из кармана еще один платок, свежий и накрахмаленный, и Криди расхохотался бы, если бы не устал так сильно.

Джерри зануда, но все-таки не клерк, и это вселяет немного оптимизма. Он рассказывает о самолетах, о трижды проваленном экзамене на лицензию пилота, о странных происшествиях в одном из ангаров... У Криди от его трепа чешутся уши и начинает стремительно портиться и так далеко не феерическое настроение.

\- Какой черт тебя понес на охоту? Спорю на что угодно – ты даже курицу убить не сможешь! - говорит он и его накрывает жесточайшее ощущение дежавю. Когда-то это уже происходило, только он был по другую сторону стола.

Джерри откладывает вилку и с хрустом разминает пальцы.

\- Не смогу. Но одно дело – курица, а другое – тварь, убивающая людей. Я обо всем этом даже понятия не имел, пока не встретил одного человека...

\- Можешь не продолжать, - он еще сильнее мрачнеет и отодвигает тарелку.

***

В Фениксе у них крадут задние колеса от фургона.

Банши в Нью-Джерси на два дня запечатывает их в подвале, истерически хохоча над попытками Джерри прочитать какое-то заклинание на латыни.

В Сиэттле дождь и они упускают очередного демона. Джерри чистит ружья и до крови зажимает палец затвором.

В Лафайете во временном разломе исчезает три дома вместе с палисадниками. Криди бьется головой о стену их мотельного номера, потому что один неудачник – это смешно, а два – печально.

В Нэшвиле какая-то женщина хватает его за руку на улице.  
  
\- Майкл? Это ты? О, Господи, куда же ты исчез?

Он молча отцепляет ее пальцы и, не оглядываясь, идет дальше. Какой еще Майкл, давно нет никакого Майкла.

На заправке в Шайене Криди читает некролог в газете и два дня не говорит ни слова. На третий день он сжигает газету на обочине дороги и Джерри молча наблюдает за тем, как в огне исчезает фотография худого мужчины лет пятидесяти.

\- Он сам так решил. Это был его выбор, - глухо говорит Криди и бросает в огонь еще одну газету, с еще одним некрологом. Потом он долго и тщательно затаптывает оставшиеся искорки – сухостой загорается мгновенно, а пожары совсем не его хобби.

***

В багажнике полный бедлам, патроны заканчиваются, одежда рассыпается в пыль… В дороге иногда встречаются старые знакомые из Roadhouse – ворота открылись, значит для всех есть работа.

На двоих у них 11 свежих шрамов, две забытые работы, две потерянные семьи, две потертые куртки и тысячи неудач.

«По крайней мере, мы пытаемся,» - записывает Джерри в тетрадь и отчаянно старается в это поверить.


End file.
